Say Something
by jessib91
Summary: Amie Montgomery is Addison's sister and the ex gf of Mark Sloan. Amie fell pregnant and gave birth to a son. Mark asks them to come to Seattle so he can spend time with his son only for him to get critically injured in the plane crash and die just as they arrive? When Amie falls for a fellow Doctor can she learn to trust again? Will her son make sure she ends up happy? Alex/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own GA, only Amelia Annabelle Forbes Montgomery and Sloan Archer Montgomery

Alex and Addison are two of my favourite characters in GA, I feel Addy needs a sister to let loose with and Alex needs a decent woman to love, and there arent may Alex/OC Stories!

* * *

"_Please just say something Mark."_

"_What do you want me to say Ames?"_

"_I want you to tell me it was a mistake, that it meant nothing. Tell me that you love me, that you want to be with me. Ask me to stay." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, knowing he couldn't do what she wanted to him to do._

"_Ames, don't do this." She dropped his hand, shaking her head tears falling freely down her face._

"_You can't do it can you? I've got nothing more to say to you." She grabbed her bag and went to join her sister Addison. He made to run after her._

"_Ames, I'm not going to beg you to stay but I just want you to know I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."_

"_Have you heard yourself? 'you never meant to hurt her'" Addison mimicked "quite clearly you did otherwise you would have never done that to her."_

"_What about the baby Mark?" asked Amie sadly._

"_We both know I'm not great father material, but I'll be there for birthdays and Christmas' I'm sorry I can't give you anything more Amelia. You deserve so much better."_

"_Save it!" she said before she turned around and walked away._

"_I'll make sure she calls you about the baby." Addison said before also picking up her bag._

"_For what it's worth I am sorry Addy."_

"_just answer me one question Mark. Why her?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why did you have to go after her? Why did you have to hurt her? I warned you to leave her alone. But you just couldn't leave it. Mark Sloan always wants what he can't have until he gets it and he throws it all away. You are right about one thing, Amie does deserve better." Addison said before turning on her heel and walking over to Amie. "You ready Amie?"_

"_Yeah, here's to a new adventure." Amie smiled whilst wiping her tears._

That was June 2004, Amelia (Amie) Forbes Montgomery could remember it like it was yesterday. She could still feel the tears in her eyes, her heart pumping fast and the complete disappointment of knowing she'd never be good enough for Mark Sloan. Now though Amie Montgomery was the mother of a 7 year old little boy names Sloan Archer Montgomery (affectionately known as Sammy, due to his initials being SAM) and didn't feel sad about her failed relationship with Mark Sloan as he had given her the most amazing thing to love ever. Whilst Mark couldn't love her, their son was born with the ability to love her more than anyone else in the world could. Mark had ultimately grown up and became good father material over the years and had given their son more than he'd promised in the beginning, as soon as he'd met him he'd fallen head over heels. Birthday's and Christmas' had turned into a 2week visit every two months. Amie had realised over that first year that she was never in love with Mark Sloan only in love with the idea of being in love with Mark Sloan. She turned around to see her son in the back staring into space, looking nervous.

"You ready sweetie?" she asked. He nodded and she grabbed her handbag as they both climbed out of the car. She used her key fob to lock the door before she took her son's hand.

"Remember what I said to you earlier?" she asked him as they walked towards the hospital, she gently squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Yes momma." He replied worriedly.

"It's going to be scary when you see him in there, but he's still your daddy, just think of him as being asleep. He just needs one last cuddle before his new job."

"Will I see him again Momma?"

"No sweetie, but he'll see you, whenever you think of him he'll be there. His job is to make sure you and Sofia are happy and to watch over you both at all times."

"Will I be able to talk to him Momma?"

"Yeah you will, all of the time, you can tell him anything like what you've been doing at school or what you've had for dinner, I'll even be talking to him, I'll be telling him how proud I am of you and how well you're doing. You won't be able to see him and he might not answer but he'll still be there because your daddy loves you and he's going to be with you in your heart forever."

They arrived onto the ward to see Derek, Addison and a woman she believed to be Callie Torres the mother of Mark's other child. Her son let loose of her hand and ran over to Addison.

"Missed you Aunt Addy!" he said as she bent down and hugged him.

"Missed you too Sammy!" Addyson said as she felt tears prickling her eyes. She felt his grip loosen as his eyes fell on Derek.

"Uncle Derek!" He said as Derek also gave him a cuddle, smiling at Amie.

"He's grown so much Amie." Derek said as he walked over and embraced her.

"Far too much, I don't know what I'll do when he's not my little boy anymore. Can I go in and see him alone before Sloan goes in." she asked them all. She heard a chorus of "yeah sure" from them. She opened the door and walked into the room slowly. She got to the chair beside the bed and sat down, taking his hand.

"Hi Mark, it's me Ames, I just wanted to tell you how much I hate you for getting yourself hurt. I know it wasn't your fault but I'm mad. So mad. I also wanted you to know how much I love you, but not in a boyfriend way just as a best friend. You gave me the best gift anyone ever gave me and that's that beautiful little boy who's waiting outside to come in and see his daddy and I just want to thank you for that. I also wanted to thank you for being there after he was born, I couldn't have done it without you. I'm so glad we made peace because if we hadn't we would never have known how better off as friends we were. I'm not going to say we should never have crossed that invisible friendship line because we wouldn't have Sloan, I just wish things had ended a bit better so that we wouldn't have spent so long at odds. Over these years we've both grown so much and in so many ways, we've grown into good parents and good friends. Every day he wakes up I sweat he looks more and more like you, although that's not a bad thing because with those good looks he gets away with anything at school. I got offered Chief of Neonatal Surgery here, quite bittersweet really because I came here so that Sloan could be closer to you, I'm going to take the job though, Sloan and Sofia need each other and I wanted to make two promises to you, I promise to do you proud with him by bringing him up to the best of my ability and I also promise that Callie and I will never let him or Sofia forget you. I'm going to go and get Sloan, we'll be back soon." She got up out of the chair and made her way to the door. "Sloan sweetie, it's time to see daddy."

"I'm coming Momma." He replied as he handed Addison his toys. He turned back and made his way over to Amie.

"Are you sure you're ok sweetie?" she asked him one last time.

"I'm ok Momma, I'm being brave just like Daddy would want me to be." He replied, she felt more tears prick her eyes as she felt so proud of her son. He walked passed her and into the room, she followed him in and she could hear the others approaching. Addy and Derek stood either side of her, and Callie to the other side of the bed. Sloan got a proper look at his Dad and stopped hesitantly.

"Remember what we said Sloan?" Callie asked prompting him.

"I'm SuperSloan and I'm not afraid of anything." He said matter of factly once again moving towards the bed, Amie looked at Callie before smiling and mouthing thank you, callie nodded in understanding, once Sloan got to the he climbed up so he was sitting next to his dad, looking at his face. He leant over and he kissed him. "I love you Daddy. Momma says you have to go to your new job, she says its watching over me and Sofia to make sure we are happy and ok. I'm going to look after Sofia for you Daddy, I'm going to be the best big brother ever. And I'm going to talk to you all the time, Momma says I can, she says I can tell you about school and what I had for dinner, I'm not sure I'm going to tell you that cause that's boring but I will tell you about school and everything else. Momma said I wouldn't be able to see you but I know I will because when you're here and we're at home I always see you in my head." All the adults were crying after Sloan's little speech, but he didn't let that bother him as he carried on. "Momma said you'd be in my heart forever but I think she's silly cause you can't fit in my heart. When I grow up I wanna be just like you daddy. Momma says I look like you, I'm glad because I don't wanna be like Uncle Archer because he's boring and old. Aunt Addy is cool though, so's uncle Derek cause they're best friend's just like you and Momma. Callie says it's alright to cry, but I know you don't like it when I cry. When you go to your new job in heaven can you make sure Momma is happy too? because she seems sad all the time. I love you daddy. Maybe one day I can come and visit you" He said before kissing him again. "Momma says you need a cuddle before you go." He said before cuddling into his daddy's chest. "Bye Bye daddy." Amie walked over to her son and gave him a hug. "Daddy needs a hug from everyone." He stated.

"Ok sweetie," she replied and gave Mark a hug before kissing his forehead and whispering "sleep tight with the angels Mark, I hope you find peace."

Callie was next and she did the same before whispering "I'm here for Amie and Sloan always, don't worry about them, sleep peacefully."

Addison was next "Goodbye Mark."

Derek was last to approach the bedside gently hugging Mark. "Goodbye brother, I hope you find peace with Lexie."

"I'm going to take Sloan home, call me when it happens Addy,"

"I will Amie. I love you Sis, I'll pop to see you and Sammy later. Have a safe journey." She said gathering them both into an embrace.

"It was nice to see you again Callie, if only the circumstances were better, by Derek."

"Bye Aunt Addy, Bye Uncle Derek, Bye Callie" Sloan said as he took his Momma's hand and they made their way from the hospital.

* * *

I hope you like it. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, also I'm not American so some of my terminology may not be correct so if I've made any mistakes please let me know.

Jesy xx


End file.
